Across the Stars
by joygoddess
Summary: Harry Potter left the troubles of one world, to wake to another galaxy. Story contains mild slash!


This is the re-written version of the story. I like this one better of course and hope my readers will agree. Like many of my reviewers, I started to have problems with how weak I had made my Harry, so prepare for kick ass Harry! Like with the previous story, this will contain spoilers for some SGA episodes. And slash, not to forget, it will have mild slash. It is dedicated to my sister Peggy. Enjoy and please review!

hpsgahpsgahpsgahpsgahpsga hpsgahpsgahpsgahpsgahpsga hpsgahpsgahpsgahpsgahpsgahpsga

Across the Stars

Twenty year old Harry Potter stood on the highest tower at Hogwarts, staring out over the fields that would tomorrow turn into a battle field. Tomorrow all would end. Tomorrow the war would end. Tomorrow he would die. He was certain of it. He turned and walked down to the dungeons, the place he had called home ever since he left Hogwarts.

Nobody had been more surprised when Harry Potter and Severus Snape started a relationship than those closest to Harry. But to the two of them it was born of need. Harry quietly moved towards the dungeons. He entered and called out his lover's name.

"Harry? What is it?" Severus Snape asked his lover of three years.

"I just wanted to make sure you were there." Harry said sheepishly. Severus snorted and wrapped his arms around the young man. Contently they rested in each others arms for a little while. But the thought of tomorrow weighed heavily on their minds.

They quietly sat on the couch near the fire, both lost in thought. "Sev?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Severus replied, looking at Harry.

"What will you do when I am dead?" the young man asked his lover. Severus simply stared at the young man for a while. Then he sighed.

"You don't know if you'll die tomorrow Harry. You might make it." Severus replied.

Harry shook his head. "You know what that spell will require of me. I will not live. But I want you to live for the both of us. I'll die to give you among other a chance at life. It seems like a good price; my life for the safety of the rest of the world." A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek.

"I, I don't know what I would do. I always hoped we would live happily ever after. Foolish thoughts for a Death Eater." Severus muttered darkly, wiping Harry's tear away and softly kissing him.

Harry sat up and looked his lover straight in the eye. "Sev, this never was forever. You know that. You and I have seen too much darkness. Our love if it can be called that was born of need, out of the darkness. Even if I had lived, we cannot be together. We would end up hating each other and you know it." Severus nodded knowing that Harry was right.

Severus stood up and held his hand out to Harry. Together they walked towards the bedroom, exchanging tender kisses all the way. Severus removed his lover's clothes and lavished kisses on every bit of skin revealed. Harry sighed in pleasure. He never could get used to how much Severus worshipped him when they were together.

When they were both naked, their passion rose. They clawed at each other, licking, biting and loving, knowing it was the last time, no matter what would happen tomorrow. For Harry had been right about their relationship, it would never survive peace.

When Severus finally prepared Harry, they both cried out in pleasure. Severus slid into Harry one last time and it was perfect. They moved together and slowly their passion rose. The moved frantically towards their climax.

They came together, crying out each other's names. Severus gathered Harry close to him, knowing that the young man would need his energy the next day when he would face the darkest wizard of their time.

For the last time Severus would enjoy holding Harry in his arms and it took him a very long time to succumb to sleep.

The next morning dawned, clear and slightly frosty. Severus woke up to an empty bed. He quickly dressed and walked towards their living room where he found Harry, deep in meditation.

During the summer of his sixth year, Harry became interested in martial arts and meditation and he had practiced this ever since. He had found that it calmed him and meditation made his Occlumency far easier.

Harry snapped out of it and together they walked towards the Great Hall where the Order of the Phoenix gathered. Before entering, Harry turned to Severus and said quietly. "I want you to know I have no regrets. The best thing that happened to me was losing my virginity to you. No matter what anybody else tells you after I am gone." And he squeezed Severus' hand who gave him a grateful smile in return.

They entered the Great Hall together. Harry had long since made peace with the fact that he was going to die today. Never once did he consider that Fate might decide otherwise.

After a nice breakfast, Harry let his mind wonder. Voldemort was nearing; he could feel it in his scar. But it did not matter. Harry Potter was ready for the final battle. He had been training for this moment ever since the end of fifth year. Some training at Dumbledore's orders, other training, he did on his own in secret.

Harry was well trained in battle magic, offensive and defensive magic, hand-to-hand combat, and several more occult fields of magic. He also studied some dark arts; he needed to know what he was up against, even if Dumbledore would not tell him anything. He also had several animagi forms, including a black wolf, a large dog, a basilisk and several more.

Harry snapped out of it and looked around the Great Hall. He saw his friends, grim and waiting for the fight to begin. The Order of the Phoenix was also gathered and he smiled at several of the members. Lastly he locked eyes with Dumbledore.

Yes, Dumbledore. A man he trusted but at the same time distrusted. He still blamed Dumbledore about Sirius' death. Harry was also still upset about the lack of training Dumbledore provided him with. In stead he had to practice everything on his own, asking people to help him on his own.

On the other hand, if he had not been forced to train himself, he probably never would have gotten to know Severus and Remus as well as he did now. Severus was his lover and Remus his closest friend. As much as he loved and cared for his friends, including, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville, they could never understand him they way Severus and Remus did.

Noon came around and Harry left for the dungeons to change into his battle robes. Anticipation and anxiety rose in Hogwarts. A sudden sharp pain in his scar told Harry that Voldemort had arrived. Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the doors.

He stepped out into the sun and muttered to himself. "Today is a good day to die." The rest of the warriors followed him. They soon saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters approaching. When both armies in place, it would seem that they were about evenly matched.

But Harry, when researching the Dark Mark, had found out that killing Voldemort would also mean killing all of his loyal followers. Harry fingered his wand, knowing it would soon be now or never. Today they both would die.

"Well, well, well." Voldemort smirked. "If it isn't the Boy-Who-Will-Die and all of his loyal followers. Are you ready to die today, Potter?"

"The question is not whether I am ready to die, but if you are ready to die, Tom." Harry said clearly and with a smile.

"Don't call me by that filthy name." Voldemort growled at his enemy who simply shrugged in return. "Soon you will join your parents, Potter, prepare to die."

Harry was not bothered by any of it. He was confident in his ability to win. When studying the Black Library at Grimmauld Place, he had stumbled across the perfect spell that would destroy Voldemort body and soul. The only price was that the amount of power needed would kill him. He knew that would be a small price to pay.

Voldemort grew impatient when his enemy did not cower before him or even showed signs of fear. He pointed his wand at Harry and with a shouted cutting hex, the final battle started.

Harry dodged the first few hexes and then he conjured a shield. He then returned fire with several borderline curses. These caught his enemy of guard and some nearly hit Voldemort. "It would seem, Potter, finally learned how to fight." He sneered. "It will do you no good."

All around them, fighting took place. Death Eaters and Phoenix members were fighting and falling. While distracted, Harry got hit with a nasty cutting hex. He looked down and saw his side bleeding. He quickly raised a shield and looked around him.

Ron was down, but not dead; Remus was bleeding but still fighting. Tonks lay on the ground presumably dead. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were bleeding slightly but still stood tall. He saw several dead on the ground. But Harry also saw Death Eaters falling. While some of the more important Death Eaters had died before the final battle, those remaining still put up a terrible fight. Harry saw Neville and Luna taking out the Lestrange brother and he smiled when he saw Severus take down Lucius Malfoy.

Harry knew that he had to end it soon, before more people died. "Tell me Tom." He asked Voldemort who was about to send another curse. "Was it worth it? The deaths, the torture?"

Voldemort, who paused, snarled. "Of course Potter, didn't I once tell you something about power? But I don't expect you to understand. You are weak and you shall die."

Harry shook his head. "no, we will both die today." With that he took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. With all his power and love, he shouted out. "ANULLERE ANIMUS, CORPUS DESTRUIDAM!"*

A bright white light shot out of his wand and headed towards Voldemort, who could do nothing but stare. When the light touched him, Voldemort screamed in pain and with a bang he did not just die but he disappeared completely. Every loyal Death Eater fell to the ground as well, clutching their arms, slowly dieing.

Everybody began to cheer before their attention focused on Harry. Harry, after he performed the spell, fell to his knees. He was bleeding severely by now and knew his end was approaching. But he had never felt such joy before. A burden was lifted from his shoulders and finally he was free.

He was lying on the ground, his head in Remus' lap. He smiled at his gathered friends and quietly told them. "Mourn me not. I die happy, knowing that monster will never return."

Amongst the cries of his friends, Harry's body was becoming transparent and he was fading. With one last smile Harry closed his eyes and Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who Defeated-Voldemort faded away.

Somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy, a long, long time ago…………..

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who Defeated-Voldemort, groaned and much to his own amazement woke up. He looked around but did not recognize anything around him. As a matter of fact, nothing he was looking at looked familiar at all. He quickly looked around for his wand. Harry felt much better when he saw his wand within reaching distance. He was unsure whether or not he was captured by good guys or bad guys.

Suddenly, a woman dressed in white entered the room where Harry was resting. She smiled when she realized her patient was awake. She came over to him and fussed at him some more. Harry was amazed to see that all the wounds he had gotten from the last battle were gone.

The woman left again but returned soon after with some more strangers who looked ate him curiously.

"Welcome to Atlantis, young Harry." One of the older men said. Harry raised his eyebrow at the casual use of his name.

"Okay, wait, what? Atlantis?" Harry replied, shocked. He always thought that Atlantis was nothing more than a myth.

Over the next few hours, the Ancients as the were called, explained to Harry everything there was to know about the city. At least all they could tell him now.

"But why am I here?" Harry asked. "I am from the future."

"We know," the man who called himself Aurues said. "one of our Seers saw the birth of the Heir of the Ancients and as such, the Heir of Atlantis, not at this time but at a time in a far future."

Harry groaned before Aurues could finish speaking. "Let me guess. I am that Heir. Just my luck, I finally take care of one prophesy, in comes the next."

The other man smiled a bit sheepish. "It is the truth. Whether you like it or not. It is the only reason why you are not dead."

Soon after that, the group of Ancients left the room. Harry got up and started to wander around. Aurues joined him after he started walking. People looked at him but nobody seemed interested in preventing him from moving around. Nobody seemed to think he was very interesting at all. Harry blinked but saw the advantage of it immediately. At least people would not expect impossible things for him this was.

When Harry started to wander around the city, he could not shake the feeling that he had been there before, somehow. Suddenly it came to him.

"This place, I have seen this place many times before in my dreams. Atlantis is the city in my dreams?" Harry looked at Aurues as he spoke the words softly. Aurues nodded. Harry lapsed into silence as all of a sudden he recalled the pleasant feelings those dreams had always given him. They gave him a sense of belonging, a sense of being needed for who he was, not for the scar on his forehead.

Despite the fact that Harry had not planned on surviving the last battle, being in Atlantis gave him a sense of peace he never would have had on earth. Yes, Harry soon after discovered that Atlantis was located in a different galaxy. It took him some time to get used to that but hey, magic was real, so why not space travel and aliens.

The Ancients accepted Harry easily and they taught him everything he wanted to know. Some how his coming to Atlantis triggered some kind of immortality for in the fifty years he had been with the Ancients, he had not aged a day beyond twenty-five. Harry now looked even more like a warrior than he had at twenty. He had grown some more and he radiated power and wisdom.

But things could not stay the way they were going. The Wraith, a horrible enemy, started attacking the Pegasus galaxy. When they moved on Atlantis, Harry was named Warrior Protector of Atlantis. This time, he had been given a choice and he had chosen to defend his home from all evil. Every system Atlantis held was now linked to Harry.

For many centuries, the defense of Atlantis held. But the Ancients realized that there was no way they could win the war. They were at a stale mate with the Wraith for now. The Ancients also realized that the Wraith far outnumbered them.

The City Council finally decided that they should sink the City and return to Earth. Only the Warrior Protector of the City would stay in the City. Harry agreed; he would be placed in a stasis, only to be awoken when the city surfaced again. Harry together with another time traveler stayed behind. They placed themselves into stasis and the City sank.

It would stay that way for many centuries. The returning Ancients returned to earth where they handed down the story about the War with the Wraith and the valiant Warrior Protector of the City from generation to generation. Eventually the story of Atlantis made its way into the hands of the Stargate Command who searched for the location of Atlantis for many years.

So approximately ten thousand years after Atlantis sank to the bottom of the ocean, its location was finally established by Stargate Command. An expedition was selected and ready to depart. Among those leaving, there was no doubt that all Ancients had left the City. Rumors of the Warrior Protector remaining behind were heard but dismissed. Nobody believed someone could survive for so long alone. They would be in for a surprise.

Somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy….

Dr Elizabeth Weir and Major John Sheppard were standing on the overview, looking out over the rest of the members of the Atlantis expedition who were returning from the forced evacuation. The storm was over and the city defended from Kolya and his men.

"I still cannot believe how close we came to loosing the city to the Genii." Elizabeth told John who shrugged.

"Well, we did not loose the city, so let it go. I just hope that I never see Kolya again. Otherwise I might have to shoot him for real." John answered her with his trademark quirky smile.

Elizabeth nodded and they went their separate ways. John headed towards Teyla, he wanted to find out if her people made it back to the mainland safely. Elizabeth went to fill out the paperwork from the past few days. Luckily the amount of paperwork was not as bad as she had expected.

Later, Elizabeth sat in her office, thinking about the past few months she and her expedition had spent in Atlantis. They got some parts of the city operational, but it sometimes seemed to her like the city itself was holding back. She did not know how to explain it.

The expedition, after settling in, had searched for any people, but there were none. Or so it seemed. Elizabeth and the scientists after searching high and low had given up on ever finding the supposed Warrior Protector of the city.

Harry would have been lost forever if it had not been for the wondrous discovery of the expedition. In one of the chambers in the City, they had found a stasis with a very old woman in it. It turned out that this woman was none other then Elizabeth herself, from a different reality. She explained everything she knew to them.

Carson Beckett, main medical doctor of the expedition, was the bringer of bad news when he told both Elizabeth's that old Elizabeth was dying. The other members of the expedition seemed rather upset but old Elizabeth nodded. Harry had warned her that her body would most likely shut down days after her stasis ended.

"That's fine, Carson." Old Elizabeth said quietly. "I'd like to see Harry now. I want to say goodbye to him."

The others in the room looked at each other in puzzlement. Who was this Harry?

"Uhm, we're not sure who you are talking about." John told her.

"That's odd. Harry should be here. His stasis was programmed to end the minute the City emerged from the water." Old Elizabeth told the team. "Harry is the Warrior Protector of the City."

"He's still around? Can you imagine, the Warrior Protector of Atlantis!" Rodney exclaimed in glee. "I cannot wait to meet him and ask him questions. I have so many questions."

"I could find him for you." She offered. Young Elizabeth quickly gave her older counterpart a pad and within minutes it was done.

"There. Harry should wake up any minute now and he'll find us." Old Elizabeth said.

Somewhere in a room in Atlantis…..

Harry Potter, Warrior Protector of Atlantis, slowly woke up. His eyes fluttered open and he took a moment to stretch. Immediately Atlantis sought contact with his mind. He smiled. Atlantis was alive again and the Wraith had better watch out. The Warrior Protector was back.

All over Atlantis lights started to flicker, devices turned themselves on and a humming spread out throughout the city. Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Carson, Aiden Ford and Teyla were still in the room with Old Elizabeth when reports about strange activities came pouring in from all over the City. Old Elizabeth smiled. She knew exactly what had just happened.

About five minutes later, the door to Old Elizabeth's room opened and an unfamiliar man stood in the doorway. John looked at the man and was shocked. The man standing in the doorway was nothing more than breathtaking. He oozed power and strength. He was also very easy on the eyes and John could feel his body reacting to the gorgeous man in the doorway.

The others experiences similar feelings of power and strength. The man smiled and entered the room. He ignored everybody else and moved towards the bed. Old Elizabeth smiled.

"It is good to see you again one last time, my dear old friend." She said.

Harry also smiled. "You are absolutely right, friend." Harry sat down on the bed and murmured something in Old Elizabeth's ear. She smiled and slowly started to fall asleep. Everybody in the room realized that she would not wake up. Silence fell over the room as the machines surrounding Old Elizabeth indicates that the old woman had passed away quietly.

Harry then turned his attention on the other people in the room. He immediately recognized his friend's younger self but the other, he did not know. Harry's eyes locked with the man he recognized as the military leader. Only a military leader would look as confident as that man did. Harry could not deny that the man was very handsome and it had been a long time since he saw anybody. Harry was shocked that he seemed to be very willing to get to know these people better. He had always assumed that if the City woke again, he would be forced to remove all people in the City.

"Who the hell are you?" Rodney exclaimed, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Harry smiled at the man's courage. The others seemed equally interested in the answer.

"I am Harry, Warrior Protector of the city of Atlantis. And you are?" Harry deliberately left out his last name. It no longer defined who he was. His title now defined him and this time he was proud of his title.

The others quickly recovered from the shock of having the Warrior Protector sitting in front of them and a round of introduction followed. After the introductions Harry asked about the intentions of these newcomers. He had realized that these people were not Ancients but descendants of the Ancients.

Elizabeth and Rodney explained the goals of the mission, their purpose and everything else they could think about while they were walking to the Chair room. Harry had made it quite clear that he wanted to see it. When they arrived in the room, Harry sat down in the Chair. He smiled as the power of Atlantis filled him.

The other people in the room were drawn to him. It seemed like Harry was almost glowing with power. John felt even more drawn to the man in the Chair.

"You do realize…" Carson started to say, "That he could kick us out of Atlantis if he wanted to…" Elizabeth looked shocked. That thought had not even occurred to her. She realized Carson had a point.

"What does he mean?" John and Ford asked her.

"What Elizabeth means is that all our writing told us that the Warrior Protector can basically do whatever the hell he wants." Rodney said. "All system linked to Atlantis are his to control."

"I really do not like that our future rests in the hands of somebody we do not even know." John sighed. But he knew that in the end they would not have much of a choice.

"He is one of our Ancestors," Teyla remarked. "They are not known as cruel. When he wakes, he will tell us what he wishes us to do and we should listen to him."

Harry had been listening to the conversations around him with a small smile. He had no intentions of kicking the people who would make his life much more interesting. He had to admit that he was very interested in these explorers and he could not wait to get to know the man called John Sheppard better.

"I suggest we take this conversation to your office Doctor Weir." Harry spoke suddenly, startling the others in the room.

"Why did you call her Elizabeth first and now Doctor Weir?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, Old Elizabeth as you called her has been my friend for many years. Doctor Weir, I do not know." Harry explained.

Elizabeth dismissed the rest of the team as she and John led the way to her office. Harry looked around curiously and occasionally saw signs that people were once again living in Atlantis.

"Why are you smiling?" John asked. He felt strangely at ease around the powerful young man. Not to mention that he felt a growing attraction to him. John did not know what to make of this. He himself liked both men and women but it had been a while since he was attracted to any man.

"It is good to see life in Atlantis again. I woke up once during my slumber and it was very strange to see Atlantis so empty." Harry explained. He too felt at ease with the man next to him.

Eventually the three of them reached Elizabeth's office. Rodney, unsurprisingly, had been 'accidently' hanging around so he was invited to join them, much to Rodney's happiness. Elizabeth, John and Rodney shared a concerned look.

"Let me tell you to begin with that I have no intention of forcing you to leave Atlantis. You have told me about you one way situation and you can of course stay here. But I want to make one thing absolutely clear: when it comes to the defense of Atlantis, my commands are the only ones that count. The minute Atlantis is threatened I will take control with or without your permission." Harry told them. "I will give you some time to think about this. I will be back in an hour."

Harry quickly left the office. He silently apparated to his favorite balcony in the city. Harry could not deny that he really wanted them to stay. He had been rather lonely and was looking forward to company. He also wanted to explore his attraction to one John Sheppard.

Harry slid easily into a meditative trance and linked his mind to Atlantis. He was eager to find out why he had not awoken when the city surfaced in the first place. He grumbled when he found out just how depleted the energy modules were. To conserve power all energy had to be rerouted and that was the reason he did not wake. Time passed quickly and an hour later Harry woke from his trance, just in time to join Elizabeth, John and Rodney in her office.

While Harry was outside the debate in the office raged. John was not too happy about having to give up control in a military situation but the rest of the advantages easily outweighed that. They all agreed that they know learn a great deal from Harry.

After some more discussion, Harry gladly extended his invitation for the expedition to stay in Atlantis. Elizabeth then called all personnel to the Gate Room. When everybody was present, Elizabeth introduced Harry to the rest of the expedition. Most were thrilled to learn that they would have a real Ancient among them. The scientists had suspicious glints in their eyes that warned Harry to avoid those scientists for a while unless he wanted to be a lab test. The military personnel had the most problems with this new turn of events and Harry knew that it would take time and effort to smooth things with them.

**Three months** after Harry had first been introduced to the personnel of Atlantis and after he saved the day more than once, he was accepted by all for his kindness, power and military knowledge.

**Four months **later Harry and John kissed for the first time. They had gotten to know each other well and by the time those months were over, John had decided that the risk of 'don't ask, don't tell' was worth it. The rest of Atlantis had seen this coming for a while and most accepted them without any problems. Let's just say that one day later, both Harry and John were walking around with a big smile.

**Six months** later, the first sign of an approaching Wraith fleet was detected by Atlantis. Preparations were made, plans put together, but the fleet was still drawing near. Harry and John stood side by side in their plans to defend Atlantis.

**Six months and one week** later Harry stood up against Col. Everett who wanted to take over military command of Atlantis. Col. Everett eventually reluctantly handed over command to Harry. Harry led the defense of the City with single-minded determination and together with the rest of the personnel, they held the City. Harry impressed even Col. Everett.

**Six months and three weeks** later the plan made by Rodney and Harry had saved the City from destruction. The Wraith believed Atlantis was gone and had left.

**Seven months** later the mess left by the Wraith had been cleaned up and Atlantis had been restored to her former glory.

"I guess we did not do that badly." Harry told John when they were standing on his favorite balcony once more.

"Guess not. Who would have thought it?" John commented dryly. They had survived against all odd and the two of them had even found love together. Harry eventually told John of his past and instead of John running away, as Harry had expected, they grew even closer.

They both knew that their problems were far from over but they both believed there was little they could not face together.

"Let's go inside." John suggested with a leering smile. He waggled his eyebrows at Harry and went inside, stripping slowly.

Who would have thought that a journey as long and difficult as his would have led to this? Harry thought. As he watched his lover strip, Harry smiled. He was finally home.

_The End_


End file.
